1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to square tools for measuring a right-angle, and tape measures for measuring distance.
2. Prior Art
A square tool is a triangular device for measuring a right-angle. It includes a right-angled corner and two acute-angled corners. A tape measure is a device with a roll of flexible measuring tape extendable from a compact housing. My U.S. patent Des. 349,462 shows a tape measure built into a square tool. A bubble level is arranged within a window, and guide rails extend along opposite sides of one edge. In a second embodiment, it includes a slot extending between the sides for holding a pencil. However, the pencil is completely recessed in the deep slot, which makes it difficult to remove. There is no way to lock the tape in an extended position. The edges of the tool are all flat, and due to its triangular shape, it is difficult to pick up when it is lying flat on a supporting surface. The flat edges are also structurally weak, and may distort during the molding process. The sides of the tool cannot be written on because they are glassy smooth. It cannot be used to draw a circle. There is also no way to clip it handily to the clothing of a user. My U.S. patent Des. 332,413 shows a similar square tool with tape measure, but without the bubble level or the pencil holder. In a second embodiment, it includes a groove extending partially along one edge, and a hole in the groove for receiving one end of a pencil. The other edges are flat, so that they may still slip from the hand. It suffers from much of the same disadvantages as the previous device.